Interlude
by MirrorDede
Summary: Glen and Jack have a sensual, musical romp. Kink meme request: "Glen plays Jack like a piano 3  Lots of music related references, etc AND SMUT...plz? "


**Interlude**

**Summary:** Glen and Jack have a sensual, musical romp. Kink meme request: "Glen plays Jack like a piano 3 (Lots of music related references, etc AND SMUT...plz?)"

**Words: **1565

**Rating:** NC-17

**Writer's Note:** I may have overdone it with the musical references, but heck, it was part of the request, so there. You really don't need to know anything about Pandora Hearts to enjoy this story. I don't usually make soundtrack recommendations, but the song I think would go best for these two is "How Blue Sky Was" from the Caravaggio 1610 soundtrack by Simon Fisher Turner. Oh, and if you haven't seen the Jack dakimakura images from the inside cover of Pandora Hearts Volume 13, I suggest you locate them as a visual fodder to accompany this story. Kehehe! Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing!

(1)

One day in spring, the scent of lilac blooms hung in the air and the sound of the birds whistled through the air. Jack made his way through the secret passageways of Baskerville manor to visit his best friend Glen, his long blond braid swishing behind him. The two men often met in the anteroom just outside Glen's bedroom. The anteroom was where the piano was kept, and Glen was playing as Jack entered the room with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face. He boldly sidled up to the piano bench and sat right down, sliding over as close as he dared to his dark-haired friend, the master of the Baskervilles.

Glen cast him a sidelong glance and observed with pleasure a certain gleam in Jack's eye that told him that this day, he was feeling especially receptive, and that he would be able to play the man like a fine instrument, conducting him into a frenetic yet blissful melody. Yes, Jack to Glen was more than simply a friend; he was also a tool for making exquisite music, and the music Glen most loved to hear were the sounds Jack expressed when they were making love.

The master stopped playing, and turned to face his guest. Placing one arm around his waist and the other on Jack's thigh, he leaned forward and pressed a couple of teasing kisses on the other man's lips, then licked them wet and blew on them, his breath the first sound that passed between them. His mouth played down his friend's neck, tracing cool trails of wetness with his tongue. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

Glen scooped Jack up in his arms and carried him to the bed, then placed him gently on the downy coverlet - a precious treasure he looked forward to unwrapping; beginning with the boots, which he promptly slipped off, and moving upward to the trousers and vest, which he carefully unfastened. He warmed up his hands under Jack's shirt, and stroked his bare skin with measured intensity, while Jack exhaled the most tremulous of breaths. Glen's lips quivered ever so slightly as he observed the other man's open mouth and waited – hardly daring to breath – for Jack's voice to unfold into strains of resonant ecstasy.

But he knew not to rush. This piece must be played with utmost care. After warming up his hands, he would begin the prelude, which usually started the moment Jack sang out his first involuntary note.

(2)

When the two made love, it was always Jack who was nude, while Glen remained mostly clothed, and this occasion was no exception. Glen opened the curtains fully, so that the warm sunlight streamed onto the bed, warming the blond man who lay shivering slightly in his splendid state of undress, sprawled across the bed waiting eagerly for his lover to return.

Glen took the tip of Jack's long braid in his hand, and improvised a tickling composition along the inside of Jack's wrist, to the inside of his elbow, armpit and across his chest, watching his nipples grow hard and listening for the sounds – the cute little sounds Jack made when he was played this way. The blond man smiled broadly, and then bit his lip as he tried to hold back the giggles. It was often like this, and Glen would have to intensify his efforts to make his friend laugh out loud. Because really, Glen was not the sort of person to tell jokes or act in a way that provoked amusement in anyone. These precious interludes were the one way Glen knew he could provoke pleasure and happiness. Thus his friend Jack gasped for breath and grinned, while Glen tickled his sides ever so slightly with his braid, then switched to using the tips of his fingers…very lightly - along Jack's stomach and down to his thighs - he tickled out the melody to his favorite song while his warm, human instrument trilled an ecstatic refrain. Softly, Glen increased the pressure to soothing strokes, as the prelude lengthened into an overture, and Jack's voice deepened into moaning.

"Ohhh…" he exhaled again and again, his breath catching at the end of each verse. The dark-haired master danced his hands around his partner's body, touching everything but the one instrument Jack most wanted touched. That instrument was stretched taut, expectant…a mirror of Glen's own organ, which pressed tight against the inside of his trousers. He would bring it out to play in good time. But for now, Glen resumed the work of his hands…because the symphony was about to begin.

(3)

Glen beckoned his friend to turn sideways on the bed, so that his head would be next to his own hips. He removed his instrument from his trousers, so that Jack could get full view of it, upside down. Then he lay his hands on Jack's chest and stroked downward and back again, with firm but gentle pressure, while at the same time, pressing his own length against the other man's forehead. He felt the blond's warm breath on the head of his erection, as he tried to angle it into his mouth. Glen would have enjoyed very much the feeling of that man's warm tongue on him, but he enjoyed the teasing just as much, if not more. So Jack continued to pant and groan, trying to reach his friends erection with his mouth, finally reaching his arms around his backside to try to pull him closer. A drop of precum dripped from Glen into Jack's waiting mouth, just as Glen pulled back and reached for his friend's braid, which was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Unnggh…" moaned Jack, watching the other man's arousal with longing eyes. Glen took the braid and pressed it against his own manhood, and slowly undid it with his fingers and instrument while Jack watched. After a few moments, the long braid was completely undone, and Jack's hair was a long, flowing arrangement that cascaded down to the floor.

The master took the other man's head in his hands and nibbled his ears, blowing fresh breaths of warm notes in between the intervals. He climbed on the bed, placed his tongue on Jack's hipbone, slowly snuck it down to that space between his hip and thigh, and nibbled his way to the knee. Trailing further down, he sucked the man's toes with his warm, wet mouth, until the tenor voice of his lover quivered into tremolo.

Travelling back up on the inner thigh with his tongue, he paused for rest at his friend's manhood, where his lips and tongue counted out measured strokes of licking and sucking until that instrument was at full attention, waiting for the commands of the conductor. Slowly, he crawled up and lay fully on top of his charge, and then began nibbling his neck till he heard the man's voice break open, panting with need… his cue to work toward the climax.

Glen slipped off, placed his hands on Jack's side, and rolled him over onto his stomach, then began teasing the backs of his knees with his flickering fingertips.

"Mmmm…" came the refrain, and Glen watched admiringly as the other man squirmed out his pleasure and desperation, gripping the bedclothes with his hands, biting the coverlet. It was tempting to take Jack from behind, but then he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the expressions of the man's face, which added to the aural enjoyment multifold.

So he coaxed Jack to roll over once more on his back, and no sooner had he done so, when Jack became bold enough to grasp Glen's hand. He took the master's forefinger into his mouth and began sucking on it with a depth of enjoyment that played out on his face. Glen listened to the subtle sucking sound, felt the sensation on his finger that made his arousal lengthen, and he felt his lips tingle while he observed the blond man's lips - they moved and swelled around his fingers, one then the other, in turn; he sucked them all. And Glen began to hear a new sound, that of his own breath rising and falling, quickening.

He pulled his fingers away, not wanting the performance to end too soon. He applied some lubrication to his arousal and Jack's as well, and watched with uneven breaths to see his friend throw back his head, his lips parted, and a guttural moan escape his lips. Slowly, carefully, he eased his erection inside the other man.

Glen loved how Jack looked in moments like this…blond hairs glistening in the sun, the beads of sweat on his brow, his face on the verge of ecstasy. The glorious, sweet sounds Jack made during lovemaking were what Glen treasured most of all that was alive and beautiful in this world. When he heard that tenor voice deepen into grunts, he quickened his thrusting and fell into a frenzied rhythm. Jack grasped his own instrument and began to stroke it, beating in time to Glen's movements, until the finale came in a frenetic burst, and the two panted in unison, easing toward the finish.

Glen collapsed in Jack's arms on the bed and the two lay there catching their breath for a moment, when Jack looked at Glen, a mischievous grin on his face and said,

"Encore?"

**END**


End file.
